mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handel (England)
Der Handel auf den Britischen Inseln blühte bereits vor der römischen Eroberung. Das Großbritannien der Kelten war reich an landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnissen, und Cäsar berichtet, dass alle Eroberer der Insel, wer sie auch sein mochten, alsbald das Schwert mit dem Pfluge tauschten. Britische und römische Zeit * Siehe auch: Handelswesen der Kelten Cäsar hielt die Britischen Inseln für dicht bevölkert, reich an Wohnstätten und an Vieh. Ausführartikel der Landwirtschaft waren hauptsächlich Vieh und Häute, Weizen und Gerste; all das war im Überfluss vorhanden (so wurden schon im vorrömischen Northamptonshire vier verschiedene Kornarten gebaut s. Vict. Hist. Northants' I, 152). Britische Hunde standen hoch im Preis; sie wurden von den Galliern im Krieg, von den Römern auf der Jagd verwendet. Zweifellos wurden auch Sklaven exportiert, und auch Schalen der Essex-Auster wurden in den Trümmern des alten Rom gefunden Vict. Hist. Essex II. 425. Im Austausch für diese Artikel erhielten die Briten verarbeitete Eisen- und Bronzegegenstände, verschiedene Gewürze (besonders Salz) und feinere Gewebestoffe. Unter römischer Herrschaft Unter der römischen Herrschaft (44–410/441 n.Chr.) war England ein blühendes Land. In der Mitte des 3. Jh. bestanden in Britannien nicht weniger als 59 bedeutende Städte, aber sein Reichtum an Erzeugnissen des Ackerbaus und Bergbaus machte auf die Besucher den größten Eindruck: "O, glückliches Britannien, in dem man keinen eisigen Winter und keinen sengenden Sommer spürt, in dem ein solcher Ernteüberfluss herrscht, dass er sowohl für die Bedürfnisse der Ceres als des Bacchus ausreicht, wo Wälder ohne wilde Tiere (immanibus) sind, wo es keine giftigen Schlangen gibt. Zahllos sind die sanften Herden mit strotzendem Euter und schwer mit Wolle beladen." So schreibt Eumenius in seiner Panegyrico Constantino Augusto IX (anno 296) Panegyrico Constantino Augusto bei Migne Patrologia Latina. VIII, 629. Tacitus (Agricola, 12) schreibt eine solche Freigiebigkeit der Natur der großen Feuchtigkeit der Luft und der Erde zu und sagt: "Britannien birgt Gold und Silber und anderes Erz, ein Siegerpreis". Die Wolle wurde unter römischer Anleitung gewebt und Winchester war der Sitz eines der 15 lat. procuratores gynaeceorum, welche für den comes sacrorum largitionum die Tuchfabriken des Reiches beaufsichtigten. Die einzigen procuratores in Westeuropa waren diejenigen von Rheims, Tours, Tréves und der procurator gynaecei Bentensis in Britannia Notitia Dignitatum ed. Böcking II 49. Handelswaren Von den anderen Naturprodukten Britanniens, mit denen die Römer Handel trieben, seien noch folgende erwähnt: * Kohlen wurden aus den Gruben in Oakengates (Shropshire) an der Watling Street gefördert und für die Dampfbäder verwendet, die man unter den Ruinen von Uriconium aufgedeckt hat Vict. Hist. Shropshire I 455. * Kupfer wurde wahrscheinlich auch in der Grafschaft Shropshire zur Römerzeit abgebaut. * Bausteine; Ausgrabungen bei Silchester und Verulamium erwiesen, dass Marmor von den Upper-Purbeck- Schichten zu dekorativen Arbeiten benutzt wurde Vict. Hist. Dorset II 331. Die Kalksteinbrüche zu Barnack und Stainton wurden erschlossen und die Steine wahrscheinlich bis nach London gebracht Vict. Hist. Northants II 289,. 293. * Zinn ist einer der am frühesten verzeichneten Exportartikel Britanniens und wurde durch phönikische, gallische oder iberische Kaufleute durch die ganze damals bekannte Welt verbreitet; schon um das Jahr 1000 vor Chr., sogar bis nach Indien George Smith; The Cassiterides (1863) 23, 43. * Blei wurde in Shropshire, Derby, Straffordshire, Somerset und Flint abgebaut. Vgl. W. H. Pulsifer, N''otes for a History of Lead'' (1888). S. 48 ff. * Eisen wurde im Wald von Dean (Gloucestershire) und, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, auch in Durham J. Collingwood Bruce, Roman Wall 433-34 und in Northants geschmolzen. * Salz wurde an verschiedenen Küstenplätzen gewonnen. Verfall des Handels Als Zivilisation und Handel, die unter römischem Einfluss aufgeblüht waren, in den Jahren 410 bis 441 n.Chr. ihrem Schicksal überlassen wurden, da blieben (außerhalb der Städte und ihrer Vororte) nur noch geringe Reste des Handelsverkehrs. Er nahm nach und nach ab und beschränkte sich schließlich auf einige Häfen und die durch eine Straße oder einen Fluß damit eng verbundenen Gegenden. Ackerbau und Viehzucht wurden wieder die Hauptindustrien Britanniens. Angelsächsische Zeit ; Siehe auch: * Handelswesen der Angelsachsen * Handelsverkehr der Angelsachsen * Angelsächsische Kaufleute * Ausländische Kaufleute Jedes kleine Gemeinwesen befriedigte anfangs seine Bedürfnisse fast ganz aus sich selbst. Die Sachsen, die Angeln und die Jüten waren ebenso wie die Briten an ein Leben gewöhnt, in dem die Bewohner eines jeden Dorfes durch Tauschhandel für ihre gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse sorgten; den Überschuß ihrer landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnisse tauschten sie für eisernen Werkzeuge ein, die sie für den Acker und das Haus benötigten, und für das Salz, das sie zum Einmachen des Fleischvorrats für den Winter brauchten. Mit der höheren Lebenshaltung stieg das Bedürfnis nach regelmäßigen Gelegenheiten zum Tausch der Produkte. Es wurde vorteilhaft, eine ags. céapstów zu haben, einen bestimmten Platz, wohin die Waren von zwei oder mehr Dörfern gebracht wurden. Zuerst mag dies wohl nur ein Punkt gewesen sein, wo sich zwei Wege oder Pfade kreuzten, oder ein Platz (eine heilige Quelle oder ein Altar), wo auch schon sonst die Bevölkerung zusammenkam, aber nicht notwendigerweise schon Anwohner waren. Wenn der König oder sein Verwalter eine ags. burh (s. Burg) zu Verteidigungszwecken bauten, so benötigten die Bauleute und die Besatzung Lebensmittel und andere Waren, die herbeigeschaft werden mussten. So ist eine ags. céapstów ein natürliches Zubehör zu einem festen Platz... Weiterlesen. Auswärtiger Handel * Siehe: Handelswesen der Angelsachsen: Auswärtiger Handel Der auswärtige Handel war in der Zeit direkt nach Ende der römischen Herrschaft (ab 5. Jh.) nicht sehr bedeutend. Es ist fast unmöglich, den Exporthandel vom Importhandel zu unterscheiden. Beide wurden von derselben Gesellschaftsklasse, wahrscheinlich von denselben Personen betrieben. Um das Jahr 1000 lässt Aelfric Grammaticus in seinem Colloquium (8) A Volume of Vocabularies (Internet Archive). Thomas Wright. Privately printed (1857). einen Lehrer auftreten, der Leute verschiedener Berufsarten fragt, wie sie dem öffentlichen Wohle dienen: * Magister: Was sagst Du, Kaufmann (mancgere) * Kaufmann: Ich sage, dass ich sowohl dem König und den Ältesten als den Reichen und allem Volke nützlich bin. * Magister: Und wie.? * Kaufmann: Ich gehe zu Schiff mit meinen Waren, rudere über die See und verkaufe meine Güter und kaufe wertvolle Dinge, die hierzulande nicht bekannt sind; ich bringe sie hierher zu euch unter viel Gefahren auf der See; bisweilen erleide ich Schiffbruch, unter Verlust all meines Hab und Gutes, und komme kaum mit dem Leben davon. * Magister: Was bringst Du uns? * Kaufmann: Purpur und Seide (paellas u. sidan), kostbare Gemmen und Gold, seltene Gewänder und Parfüme (pigmenta), Wein und Öl, Elfenbein, Erz und Zinn, Schwefel, Glas und dergleichen." Julius Zupitza: Ælfrics Grammatik und Glossar (bei Project Gutenberg) ... Weiterlesen Handelsverkehr * Siehe Hauptartikel: Handelsverkehr der Angelsachsen Zwischen den Küsten der Britischen Inseln und des Fränkischen Reiches bestand im Frühmittelalter mannigfacher Handelsverkehr. So spricht z.B. das Privileg für den Markt von St. Denis aus der späten Merowingerzeit von Leuten, die zum Einkauf von Wein, Honig und Krapp (zum Färben) kamen. Die in den Marktprivilegien der älteren Karolinger für St. Denis genannten Saxones bezeichnen wahrscheinlich angelsächsische Kaufleute. Für die Inselbewohner ging der Handelsweg nach Italien und Rom durch das große Heilige Römische Reich. Haupthafen und Zollstätte des Kontinents für diesen Verkehr war Quentowic. Doch fand auch zwischen Dorstat und England Handelsschiffahrt statt... Weiterlesen. Kaufleute * Siehe Hauptartikel: Angelsächsische Kaufleute Der Kaufmann auf den Britischen Inseln war nach englischem Recht kein Händler, der in einer bestimmten Stadt wohnte, oder in dessen Laden oder Warenlager die Kunden kamen. Hinweise (u.a. von König Ine von Wessex, Alfred der Große) zeigen, daß ein angelsächsischer Kaufmann mit seinen Gütern von Ort zu Ort zog, von zahlreichen Trägern und Gehilfen begleitet wurde, und daß sein Handel über weite Flächen ging, also auch nicht an die Häfen oder Marktplätze gebunden war. Kaufmannsschiffe brachten ebenfalls Handelswaren, die besonderen gesetzlichen Schutzes bedurften (Aethelred II. von Northumbria). In der Landesaufnahme des Eroberers finden sich, hauptsächlich in kleinen Städten, wenige Leute, die als mercatores beschrieben werden, Henry Ellis A General Introduction to Domesday Book. Henry Ellis, Great Britain Record Commission. Printed by G. Eyre & A. 1833. gibt die Zahl mit 24 an... Weiterlesen. Ausländische Kaufleute * Siehe Hauptartikel: Ausländische Kaufleute Der Außenhandel der Angelsachsen oder das Bürgerrecht besitzender Ausländer wurde durch Leute, die aus den Niederlanden und aus Frankreich nach London und anderen Häfen kamen, unterstützt. Unsere Hauptquelle ist ein Gesetz Aethelreds, „''de institutis Londoniae''" Liebermann, aaO. 232-36, A. D. ca. 991 bis ca. 1002, das in erster Linie Bestimmungen über die Zölle, die in Billingsgate, dem Hafen an der Nordseite der Themse, unterhalb London Bridge, zu zahlen waren, trifft. Jedes Schiff zahlt Zoll, entsprechend seiner Größe und seiner Ladung. Die ersten zu erwähnenden Fremden sind Leute aus Ronen, die Wein und Braunfischfleisch importierten. Diese mussten 6 Shillinge für ihr großes Schiff bezahlen und das 20. Stück der Braunfische. Die Kaufleute von Ponthieu, der Normandie und Frankreich hatten die Erlaubnis, ihre Waren gegen einen Zoll feilzuhalten, ebenso im Allgemeinen die von Flandern... Weiterlesen. Marktgesetze * Siehe Hauptartikel: Marktgesetze der Angelsachsen Bald ergab sich, dass Verkäufe besser geregelt und Betrügereien eher vermieden werden konnten, wenn die Märkte in Städten abgehalten wurden, wo die königliche Gewalt ihren Sitz hatte und die Volksversammlung erreichbar war. So wurde den angelsächsischen Kaufleuten von Alfred dem Großen (848-899) vorgeschrieben, dass sie „die Leute, die sie mit sich nehmen wollen, dem Sheriff des Königs auf dem Versammlungsplatz vorstellen sollen". Da solche Leute gebraucht wurden, wurde es auch notwendig, Handelsgeschäfte durch gesetzliche und vollwertige Zeugnisse zu beglaubigen. Wallisische Bestimmungen dafür aus dem 7. Jh. sagen: „Wenn ein Kaufmann landeinwärts im Volke handelt, so tue er das vor Zeugen." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 100: Laws Ine 25. Eine Buße von 36 Shilling wurde dem Händler auferlegt, der gestohlene Ware verkaufte, wenn er nicht den Erwerb derselben durch Zeugen nachweisen konnte. Handel außerhalb der Burgen wurde bald gesetzlich verboten. So sagen die Gesetze von Eduard I.: „Man lasse niemand außerhalb der Stadt (ags. port) handeln, der nicht die Zeugenschaft des Stadtaufsehers oder eines anderen unbescholtenen Mannes hat." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 138: L. Edwardi I. ... Weiterlesen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 410 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Handel Kategorie:Englisches Handelswesen